Nothing
by Hinamori 100
Summary: This is Nothing Just My practice


**Easy to sleep**

**Pay attention to what you're eating**. Some foods are known to aid sleep – eat carbohydrates, bananas, peanuts, and figs, and milk-based drinks. These contain tryptophans, a precursor for creating melatonin. (Although this is considered by some to be a myth. It may just be the influx of food has put people to sleep.)[2] Some snacks to consider include: cookies and milk, sliced banana with chopped dates, and wholegrain bread with lettuce.[3]

**Don't exercise in the three hours leading up to bedtime**

**Avoid taking naps during the daytime**. Limit naps.[5] If you need a nap, nap no more than 15 minutes (a power nap).

**Reduce your stress levels**. Stress, anxiety, worry, and depression can all contribute to an inability to fall asleep. Seek help for stress management, including finding positive techniques to handle stress such as yoga, relaxation, cognitive behavioral therapy, self-hypnosis, assertiveness training, meditation, exercise, visualization, etc.[6] Psychotherapy can be helpful if you have underlying anxiety, trauma, or depression issues.[7]

**Have a warm bath before bedtime**. This can help to relax you, helping you to unwind.[8]

**Establish a bedtime routine**. Try to develop a pattern of doing the same things prior to bed each night, for example, having a warm drink, a bath, a short read, etc.[7]

Go to bed at the same time every night and wake up at the same time, even on weekends. If the problem still persists, just keep repeating until you create a new habit.

**Wear comfortable clothing**

**Choose a comfortable position**. Position yourself comfortably in bed. Always choose the position that works best for you, whether you're a side, back, or stomach sleeper. Trying to force yourself to sleep in a position that feels unnatural will prevent you from falling asleep. If you're uncomfortable, correct your position immediately, for example, your body's weight on your arm is too strong, or your hip feels awkward – change position until you're comfortable. Especially make sure your pillow is neither too flat nor too high because this may put strain on your neck.**Use aromatherapy and scent solutions**. There are a number of aromatherapy suggestions that might help you to fall asleep. For example, lemon balm oil, chamomile oil, lavender oil, and marjoram can be used singly or in combination for the bath, a massage, or as an air or pillow spray.[9]

A sleep-promoting bath can be made from 6 drops chamomile oil, 2 drops lovage oil, and 2 drops lime flower oil, added to a warm to hot bath.[10]

A massage blend can be made from 4 drops lavender oil, 4 drops mandarin oil, 3 drops nutmeg oil, 2 drops lemon oil, 2 drops dill oil, 1 tablespoon (15 ml) carrier oil such as almond oil. Mix together and massage into your upper chest, back of the neck, shoulders and down your back.[11] Do not use this blend if you're about to drive!

**Choose a comfortable position**.

Easy to lose your eyebugs

Get plenty of sleep and if they still don't go away put lots of concealer on or go to your doctor. To sooth the eyes and reduce the swelling which creates the bags, maybe the usual warm teabag or cucumber might work.

**Another answer**  
This is a simple way to soothe the eye area. 1. Put a teaspoon in the fridge until cold (around 3-6 mins) 2. Gently place the back of the spoon over your closed eye. 3. Hold for 5-15 seconds. Do the same for the other eye. Its really easy, and it works! Its normal to feel a tingling sensation, its just the coldness of the spoon. Also don't put lots of concealer under your eyes it doesn't look to good, just use a little.

**Another answer**  
Potato Treatment For Dark Circles. Fade dark circles from under your eyes with grated potatoes. Potatoes contain an enzyme called catecholase, which is a skin lightener often used in cosmetics. Use a food processor, or an old fashioned grater, to mash one raw potato. Wrap your mash in a piece of cheesecloth or something similar, then apply it directly to the area beneath your eye. Be careful to not get any of the potato juice into your eye.

Allow your concoction 15 to 20 minutes to work. Then take the cloth and its contents away from your eye and rinse off the residue.

**Another Answer**:  
Try to use cold water and rub under your eye but if necessary use a **light** concealer.

**Another Answer:**  
freeze 2 slices of cucumber  
then smash them out  
then dip in warm water for 3 seconds  
rap them up in tin foil and place in the freezer for 7 mins  
while they are in the freezer mix flower and water together  
1 spoon of flower  
2 spoons of water  
once mixed place some under eye  
put the cucumber over eyes too and leave for 10 to 20 mins  
then wash off and done

**Another Answer:**

if there is blackness and swelling then you might be allergic to something you have recently ate, however, if it is simply tiredness then there is remedies for it.  
you can get a tea bag that has been used, let it cool down and put it over your eyes for a couple on minutes. sounds weird but it works. or you could put a cold spoon in the fridge for 3-7 minutes and then when its cool, roll it over your eyes a few times.

however, if you are relying on makeup then you could try putting a little but of foundation under your eyes, but a tip: dont put too much foundation on because it looks stupid and streaky and patchy. if you are turning to creams then loreal's revitalift works wonders

**Another Answer:**  
There are a few different ways to get rid of bags under your eyes, but first you should consider why they are there. They could be cause from a lack of sleep or from allergies. Make sure to get enough sleep each night, and get an allergy test to see if you're accidentally ingesting something that's not good for your body.  
Here are some quick fix tricks:  
1. Hold cold cucumber slices on your eyes.  
2. Hold cold, used black teabags under your eyes. (Make your tea, remove the bag, and put the bag in the fridge for a while)  
3. Put spoons in the freezer and then hold then under your eyes.  
4. Use a eye de-puffer, such as Clinique All About Eyes.  
5. Mix ground coffee with a few drops of water and gently rub it under your eyes.  
6. Use concealer to reduce the appearance of bags. Concealer won't actually reduce the bags themselves.  
hi i used to have dreadfull bags under my eyes but i got rid of them by dinking water i now drink 8 glasses a day and i have no bags under my eyes anymore i hope this helps you

Note: There are comments associated with this question. See the discussion page to add to the conversation.

To lose your weight without Dieting

**Don't drink your calories.** Beverages are bottomless these days - you can't order a soft drink or iced tea at a restaurant without being provided quick, free refills, or having the freedom to get them yourself. To keep from drinking a day's worth of calories, choose herbal tea, unsweetened iced tea with Splenda (or another artificial, no-cal sweetener), diet flavored-water, bottled or tap water with a spritz of lemon or lime, or diet soda. If none of those better choices suits you, allow yourself one glass of the "real thing" and drink onlywater thereafter. (Tip: Ask for extra ice in that first glass of soda and you will drink less.) By stopping at one glass, you will save yourself hundreds - or even thousands - of calories.

**Always eat****breakfast****.**

**Drink plenty of water throughout the day to stay hydrated.**

**Add at least one more serving of produce to as many meals as possible.** Veggies and fruit are all nutrient-rich, low-cal and filling - just be careful of creamy dips or dressings, butter, cheese sauce, and fried vegetables. Salsa, soups, and pasta sauce are easy ways to work in even more vegetable servings. Keep the skin on fresh produce, such as apples, whenever possible as it contains more fiber. Remember, fiber takes a while to digest so you feel fuller longer after eating it, which will help you eat less in the long run.

**Make a salad your starter.** Having a salad before your meal will almost certainly prevent you from overeating. Load up all the veggies you like, but just be careful about adding high-fat extras such as pasta salads, shredded cheese or cream-based dressings. (Tip: Spray dressings are excellent for cutting calories as most only have about 10 calories per spritz). Prepackaged, washed salads make it easy to add a salad to any meal without extra effort. Most fast food restaurants offer a reasonably-priced side salad, or some menus offer the option to substitute salad for another side item when purchasing a "combo" or "value" meal.

**Go for grains.** Whole grains will help you feel full longer than refined carbohydrates. In the morning, fiber-rich cereal like Kellog's All-Bran, is a good choice, as is oatmeal. Brown rice, whole grain bread, and whole wheat crackers, are all good ways to include grains in your day: A slice of whole wheat bread goes well with a salad; microwavable, single-serving brown rice is easy to add to lunch at the office; keep wheat crackers stored in your desk drawer for when the afternoon munchies strike.

**Always keep healthy frozen meals on hand.** They will be a backup plan for nights when you don't have time to prepare and cook a healthy meal

**Choose foods that will help you feel satisfied longer.** While both protein and fat help you feel sated longer than simple carbohydrates, protein naturally contains fewer calories per ounce than fat. Eggs, lean meats, skinless poultry, and reduced-fat dairy products are ideal protein sources. A snack like yogurt, a boiled egg, string cheese or turkey slices will give you an energy boost and quell hunger pangs. Whole grains also contain protein, so you may find combining an animal or dairy protein with a complex carb such as whole wheat crackers or whole grain bread to be even more effective at keeping your energy up and hunger down. If you don't eat meat or dairy, there are also several other sources of protein, such as beans, legumes, and nuts.

**Catch some "Zs."** Did you know getting enough rest can have a direct impact on your ability to lose weight? Not getting enough sleep can cause you to eat more often or make poor choices (In an effort to compensate for feeling groggy, we tend to naturally reach for higher-calorie, high-fat foods.). Getting enough sleep also ensures that you feel energized enough to exercise and that you work out to your fullest capacity when you do. Even if you can't add additional sleeping hours, take some time to simply do nothing, practice deep breathing, read, or listen to some calming music every day. Making a point to relax more can keep emotional eating - particularly stress-eating - at bay.**Suggested Reading**


End file.
